


Cambios

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Él volvió y todo estuvo bien. Hasta que dejó de estarlo
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: OoC, obsesión, agresión. Jon nunca cambió de edad y Dick no está bajo el mando del Joker.

Fue una tarde cuando el hijo de Superman regresó a la tierra. Herido y cansado, se dejó llevar a la fortaleza donde le hicieron estudios, pero al día siguiente ya estaba como nuevo. 

Él sonrió, emocionado de volver a la tierra y Robin lo golpeó por haber desaparecido sin avisar, pero no se quejo cuando el menor lo apreso en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo que reconforto a la joven ave de sus problemas externos.

—»tt« No vuelvas a irte así, idiota.

—Claro que no Dami, me quedaré a tu lado ahora—Dijo lleno de regocijo aspirando el aroma de su compañero arullandose con el sonido que hacía su cuerpo, desde su tranquila respiración, los latidos acopasados de su corazón, hasta el sonido de su sangre en las venas. Aquel líquido caliente y tan necesario para vivir. Jon sonrió con hambre ante el pensamiento, ¿Cómo sería la sangre de Damian?.

°°°

Y ahí estuvo Jon en cada momento junto al moreno desde el momento en que puso los pies sobre la tierra. Clark y Lois lo dejaron al pensar que sólo necesitaba tiempo con su amigo y que esto ayudaría a olvidar lo vivido en el espacio con su abuelo. Pero los días pasaron y la cotidianidad volvió a lasa Kent, sumando eso a todos los echos que sucedían alrededor, mantuvo alejados a ambos padres dejando de lado al menor y sin poder ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. 

Damian no dijo nada, sin embargo, agradeció el tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo cuando todo empezó a empeorar, Jon fueron los brazos que se escabulleron en la noche mientras las pesadillas le atormentaba, que entre caricia en su espalda o cabello lo ayudaban a dormir.

Estuvo ahí cuando la muerte de Alfred lo atormentaba y lo hacía hundirse en la miseria, Jon fue quien extendió su mano y no dejó que eso pasara. Cuando empezó a tener rozes con su equipo fue Jon el que los mantuvo a raya detrás de Robin mirando de manera escalofriante a los miembros, una mirada que hizo huir a Djinn varias veces que está intento acercarse a el moreno y que después Jon acallaba los pensamientos de inseguridad del mayor con susurro llenos de cariño diciéndole que la chica mágica no lo merecía y que no confiara en ella a pesar de ser una compañera. Fue la primera vez que discutieron. Damian se negaba a darle la espalda a su equipo por más que estos lo odiaran, Jon solo se mordió la lengua y cedió a no decir nada sobre los idiotas que el mayor había conseguido como equipo. Y tampoco puso peros en sus planes cuando este se los contaba. 

—Sin importar lo que pase, yo iré 

Solo cuando este se volteaba podía mirar con gran molestia al equipo, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos llenos de veneno. Nadie había dicho nada sobre la actitud de Superboy y cuando quisieron quejarse con Damian, el menor con una sonrisa amable e inocente les advertía que se meterían en sus asuntos, solo Crush se aventuró a llevarle la contraria por que ella no obedecía a nadie, eso solo le ganó una herida con la mirada láser del super y casi ser extrangulada. 

–Vuelve a querer pasarte de lista y entonces vas a conocer a un super enojado—Le advirtió con rabia sintiendo los latidos de la chica bajo su mano. 

—¿Q-qué cara-carajo eres?—Pregunto desconcertada al sentir la fuerza del menor y la mirada que brillaba con un toque de locura. 

—El mejor amigo de Robin

Cabe destacar que Jon sintió mucha satisfacción cuando pudo golpearlos sin pena cuando éstos se pusieron en contra de robin.

—Bah, quién los necesita, sólo son unos mal agradecidos—se quejo sentándose junto a Damian en la celda en la que habían estado. Damian sólo suspiro y dio una sonrisa burlesca por lo dicho por el super.

—Si, tal vez tienes razón.

Pero aún así, había ese gusano que se había incrustado en su mente antes las últimas palabras de Crush. Deberías aprender no confiarte tanto Robin, ni quiera de tu dichoso mejor amigo.

—Jon—llamó su atención una vez este los dejó frente a su casa en Kansas. Desvío la mirada bajo la máscara cruzandose de brazos frente a la residencia Kent.  
—¿Qué quiso decir Crush?

–No lo sé, seguramente sólo quería que desconfiaras de mí o algo así, ¿pero es tonto no?—Le dijo abriendo la puerta, pero al voltear a ver a Damian con un gesto de incomodidad hizo que jon soltara la puerta y se voltear a indignado a verle. —¿¡Ahora desconfías de mi?!

—No es lo quise decir

–¡oh, pero claro que si, no olvides que te conozco mejor que esa bola de desagradecidos que era tu equipo! ¿¡Cómo puedes desconfiar de mi!? ¡Fui yo quien prácticamente ha estado contigo todo este tiempo! 

Le grito dándole la espalda furioso e indignado. ¡Esa hija de...!.

—¡Jon espera! —Le sigo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Pero Jon no detuvo su caminata hacia su habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza casi arrancandola, Damián hizo un mueca y se quito el antifaz dejándolo sobre el sillón de la sala antes de subir y llegar a la habitación del menor. Toco con suavidad escuchando la rabieta del otro. 

—Jon, no hagas esto, no me refería a que no confío en ti—Trato de explicarse recibiendo el silencio como respuesta, bufo y pateó el suelo frustrado, nunca fue el mejor interactuando con otras personas. 

—Jon...por favor, m-me podrías discu-disculpar—Dijo con gran esfuerzo el mayor sintiendo que todas sus energías se habían ido ante una sola frase. 

Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en el pálido rostro del menor que rápidamente disfrazó de disgusto y con un puchero abrió la puerta. 

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes? —Preguntó viendo con alegría cómo el ave se removió incómodo por elegir las palabras correctas, ya no quería perder a alguien más. 

—Habló muy enserio—afirmó seguro de sus palabras tomando las manos de su amigo y único apoyo ahora. 

Asintió indeciso y extendió las manos para recibir el cuerpo del ave y arrastrarlos a ambos a su cama donde se acurrucaron importandoles poco sus uniformes. 

°°°

—Vaya, no creí que tuvieran las pelota para tan siquiera tratar de buscarlo—La voz de Superboy hizo saltar en sus lugares a los Teen Titans en medio de la bodega. 

—¿¡Tú sabes dónde está, no es así!?

Preguntó Crush sin temor, está vez estaba más lista para enfrentarse al chico que, en palabras de ella, lo había tomado desprevenida la última vez. Se colocaron espalda con espalda vigilando todo el lugar en busca de la figura de Superboy. 

—OH, pero claro que sé dónde está, la pregunta es...—La voz se acercó hasta que la Jonathan apareció con su capa ondeando y una sonrisa tranquila. —¿Par qué lo quieren? 

—¡Mato a alguien hoy! —Le grito flecha roja apuntando con su arco. —Es claro que ahora es peligroso

Jon solo se tapó la boca antes de soltarse a reír en frente de todos causando que todos dieran un paso atrás y que ahora sus facetas ya no se mostrarán tan seguras. 

—Fiu. Pero claro que si, ustedes lo hicieron sentir mal y tenía que descargarse—Habló descendiendo sin importar que ahora todos le apuntaban. —No me importaría en realidad, si solo hubiera sido eso, solo los golpearia y los dejaría ir, pero, sucede un pequeño detalle...

Explico caminando con elegancia de frente y gesticulando con sus manos para dejar más en claro sus palabras. 

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Djinn ante él silencio. 

—Lo hicieron dudar de mi—Y apenas sintieron la ráfaga de aire y ya tenía a Crush alzada por el cuello. —¡Te advertí que sacaras tus narices de nuestros asuntos! 

Cuando los Titanes trataron de intervenir un poco de aliento frío y rayos láseres los detuvieron. 

—No, no, no. Pero si apenas estoy empezando, aprenderán a no tratar de quitarme lo que es mio—Soltó una ligera risa apretando su mano alrededor del cuello de la chica. —Lo siento, es que nunca terminé de aprender a compartir las cosas que me pertenecen

°°°

Más tranquilo, regreso a su hogar suspirando con anhelo al pensar en su ave que le estaba esperando.

—¡Ya llegue Dam! —Aviso entrando a la casa haciendo maroma para dejar las bolsas de compras y otras negras un momento en el suelo para quitarse su chaqueta.

—¡Estoy en la cocina!—Se guió por la voz de Damian en la cocina con algunos sartener encendidos y una computadoras en la mesa.

—¿Aún nada? —Le preguntó con pesar al mayor que suspiro apaga do las llamas de la estufa para voltear a ver al menor negándose con un semblante de tristeza.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti?—Le preguntó a cambio recogiendo los papeles y aparatos tecnológicos de la mesa.

—¡Conseguí lo que me pediste!—Respondió orgulloso de su asaña colocando dos bolsas con comida que compró con dinero de Damián y bolsas negras. —Y como me pediste, traslade a tus mascotas con tu amiga Maya, manda saludos por cierto y dijo que espera tu mensaje de cada mes

Ante eso Damián respiro más aliviado y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al otro abriendo la bolsa negra con algunos cuadernos de dibujo, ropa y armas suyas.

—¿Cómo...cómo están las cosas allá?—Preguntó aferrándose a un batarang hasta herirlo. Jon lo miró preocupado pero con ojos ansiosos la sangre y la manera vulnerable en que se veía Damian. Se tomó un momento para después acercarse con calma y quitarle el arma. 

—Mal—Respondió en voz baja con pena. —Pero sabes que ya no debes preocuparte por eso, mira, mañana iremos a la casa de metrópolis, si gustas, para que puedas despejar te un rato ¿qué dices? 

Damian hizo un mueca inseguro viendo los pequeños hilos de sangre salir de su palma, hasta Jon lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo verlo de frente, le sonrió y deposito un beso en su mejilla. 

El mayor solo lo miró asombrado y lo apartó de un empujón tallandose la mejilla. 

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?—Preguntó totalmente confundido qué su voz salió más como un chillido de pánico. 

—Lo besos también son muestras de cariño, idiota–Le dijo como lo más normal del mundo bajando las bolsas al piso y después sacar un par de platos para servir la comida. 

—¿¡Pero por qué!? 

—Por qué ere mi amigo y te aprecio, es obvio—Le respondió sentándose y dando el primer bocado, pero bajo la cuchara y vio con una sonrisa burlona. —¿Acaso el gran Damian Wayne le teme a un beso? 

Le reto dando un sorvo a su vaso de agua. Damian bajó el brazo y lo miró furioso. 

—¡Claro que no!—Protesto con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó deladeando su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo burlón 

—¡Claro que sí y te demostrare! 

Se acercó con dos grandes pasos tomando de los cachetes al menor para plantearle un beso en los labios de forma brusca lsatinandose los dientes de paso y se separó mirándolo con soberbia. 

—¿Ves, te dije que no tenía-..—Jon lo interrumpió jalandolo de su sudadera para darle otro beso. 

°°°

Jon casi podía estar saltando de alegría en vez de caminando por que al fin Damián estaba cayendo por él. Pronto serían sólo ellos dos. 

Pará eso iban a metrópolis, ahí solo irían por unas cosas, tal vez pasear un rato y después se irían de vacaciones para despejarse y alejarse de todos. Jon sentía que nada podría salir mal. Hasta que ellos interfirieron. 

—¡Jonathan!—un grito lo distrajo de su caminata, iba a ignorarlo hasta que reconoció la voz de Bruce Wayne. Jon apretó los dientes con molestia pero lo dejó de lado acercándose al adulto. 

—¡Hola Sr. Wayne! ¿Qué necesita? 

—Dejémonos de formalidades—Pidió el demacrado adulto. —Estoy aquí para saber si tú sabes algo de mi hijo

¡¿Apenas se preocupa por el, después de dos semanas viviendo conmigo?!, se preguntó con furia interna Jonathan mientras veía preocupado al mayor. 

—¿No, le pasó algo?—Preguntó angustiado ante la pregunta. 

—Es solo que pasaron algunas cosas en Gotham y no ha dado señales desde hace unos días

—No señor, tampoco se ha comunicado comunicado conmigo, ¡Pero si sé algo le avisaré de inmediato! —claro, sino fuera que Damian y yo destruimos nuestros teléfonos, pensó con gracia el menor ante la mirada desconfiada del mayor. 

Bruce suspiro y cerró los ojos asintiendo. 

—Te lo agradecería mucho, perdón por interrumpirte

—No hay problema, por favor dígame si sabe algo de mi amigo 

Y con eso Bruce se despidio del menor subiéndose a su auto. Ahí vio por el retrovisor que el chico se alejaba dando saltitos. 

Le había mentido. ¿Pero en qué exactamente? 

—Dick, dile a Tim que rastree a Superboy y prepárense para salir hoy, hay algo que me hace desconfiar de lo que dijo el chico 

°°° 

—¿Ya es todo Jon?

—Creo que si—Afirmó con duda con mochila su mochila en mano. —Si quieres ve saliendo a la azotea mientras yo me aseguro de no olvidar nada

—Bien, pero no tardes, me gustaría llegar a Suecia antes del mediodía

Ambos adolescentes estaban con ropa de civiles, gorras, sudaderas y un par de grandes mochilas que llevarían para su viaje. Jon había tenido que convencer mucho al chico pero al final le dio la razón de que sería bueno para ambos y procedió a pulir los detalles del viaje.

Jon dejó su mochila en el suelo y respiro ondo estirandose hacia arriba.

—Me sorprende que ahora te preocupes tanto por tu hijo, ¿sabe Sr. Wayne? Aunque, lo que más me sorprende es que los ex-chicos maravilla también estén aquí

Habló al aire con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando abrió los ojos Batman, Nightwing, Drake y Red Hood lo miraban con molestia y con sus armas apuntando hacia él.

—Ok, enserio, qué tienen por siempre elegir la opción agresiva primero. ¿No pueden simple apartarse pacíficamente y dejar no ir? —Preguntó con cansancio y fastidio pateando ligeramente la mochila y acomodándose la gorra.

—¡Mentiste, estuviste con Damian todo este tiempo!

—¿Me puede culpar? Por que no simplemente se van a ocuparse como siempre se todos esos asuntos más importantes que preocuparse por el miembro más joven de su familia—Preguntó con malicia y rencor cruzandose de brazos borrando la sonrisa amable por una más forzada.

—Escucha Jon, sé que te preocupas por D, por eso estamos aquí, no hagas una tontería

Trato de razonar Dick bajando sus tubos acercándose un paso al menor, Jason chasqueo la lengua tras su máscara y disparo apuntando al suelo.

—Ya me harte de tanta platica. Entrega al demonio y se acabó mocoso

Jon no se movió de su lugar pero agachó su cabeza siendo tapado por su gorra, los tres mayores lo miraron expectantes hasta que se empezó a reír y levantó el rostro con una so risa más tétrica y con las pupilas rojas. 

—No lo creo—Se movió rápido para esquivar las bailar y patear a Jaon contra la cocina, a Tim solo lo congeló hasta la mitad en su lugar dejando solo a Dick y a Batman mientras Jason se recuperaba del golpe y Tim trataba de salir del hielo. La pelea terminó cuando Bruce sacó la Kriptonita y golpeó con esta a Jon.

—¡¿Pero que demonio?!—La voz de Damian distrajo a los presentes dándole la oportunidad a Jon de actuar rápido y con su velocidad tomó sus cosas y a Damian salie atravesando la pared.

—¡Jonathan, sueltame, ahora!

—No puedo Dami, necesitamos irnos antes de que nos alcancen. Ellos nos van a separar.

Ante los negativas, Damián miró hacia abajo lamentándose el golpe. Pateó en la cara a Jon provocando que lo soltara y este aterrizará entre golpes en un callejón.

—¡AGH MIERDA! —Se quejo al rodar sobre el piso sintiendo la pulsada en sus costillas y su pierna. 

Se levantó mordiéndose los labios arrastrándose por el callejón sostenidose de una mano y con la contra presionando su costilla. 

—Damian—La voz de Jon se oyó detrás del mayor causando que abriera los ojos sorprendido por el tono juguetón. —¿A dónde vas?

Jon apareció a sus espaldas flotando con una expresión triste en su mirada. 

—Jon, tenemos que pensar las cosas, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? 

Trató de razonar con su amigo sin creer que se hubiera peleado con su familia y que se estuviera comportando de manera escalofriante. 

—Lo siento Dami, no quería llegar a estos extremos, si solo no se hubieran metido tu y yo ya estaríamos volando hacia una nueva vida—Se lamento abrazando al otro y acariciando su cabello. Empezó a apretar el abrazo cosrtandole la respiración e ignorando las quejas y golpes del otro que se volvían más débiles a cada segundo. –Pero tú tranquilo, yo me encargaré de nadie más nos moleste

Y Damian dio su último golpe antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos del menor. Jon escucho el sonido de las voces y del batimovil acercándose, deposito un eso con cariño en la frente del Moreno y lo acomodo en sus brazos colocando ambas mochilas en su espalda. 

—Solo seremos tú y yo desde ahora y me encargaré de cualquiera que intente algo. 

Hizo esa promesa en el callejón vacío y con su amado en brazos despegó vuelo dejando la ciudad detrás.

**Author's Note:**

> °°°
> 
> WENAAAS  
> En mi defensa era terminar temprano, publicar y reprobar o tardarme, publicar y aprobar.
> 
> En fin. Con este OS termino mi participación en la semana Jondami/DamiJon de este mes, espero que les haya gustado mis historias al igual que a mi gusto leer las que publicaron otras personas además de que me encantó el arte subieron. 
> 
> Nos vemos en otra historia, hasta la procximaaaa


End file.
